


Stubborn Knotting

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Polyamory, beastiality, wolf form Adrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: The bedrooms they had set up were on the left side of the castle, away from where the fighting had gone that fateful night. Despite the disuse over the years, they were still the fanciest rooms Trevor had ever stayed in. The doors were open for two of them, but the one at the end of the hallway, what Adrian had called 'the master suite' was shut firmly. Trevor took out his sword and cautiously stepped up to it, flinging it open and charging inside.There was no fire lit in the room, making the only source of light the moon. The bed was untouched, but there was a chest by the window, and on it was a large white wolf curled up on its side. Its eyes opened as they came in, a snarl building up in its maw.Sypha relaxed behind him. "See, Trevor. You had us on edge for nothing!" She stepped in front of him, holding her hand out gently. "Adrian, it's us, did something happen?"The growling ceased, but his golden eyes still scowled out at them, flicking between the two. He stood up circled around himself and slumped back down facing away from them.Trevor bristled. "Well, that's a fucking warm welcome, huh?"





	Stubborn Knotting

**Author's Note:**

> d4: con  
> d6: established  
> d8: Castlevania  
> d9: cannon  
> d12: knotting  
> d20: puppy play 
> 
> Here we go, some fluffy weird stuff ^_^ Udunie help me out because I needed some coaxing to make it extra spicy.

Trevor didn't like being away from the castle for longer than a month nowadays, but that was entirely because Adrian refused to leave. _'I was given a task and I'm not going to abandon it to follow my lovers on what amounts to a summer vacation.'_

_'is it really a vacation when Sypha is dragging us to go and fight the Styria threat?'_

_'Anything that gets Sypha that happy could hardly be considered work.'_ That had been three months ago, and the string of letters had not been enough to convince Trevor that leaving was the best idea, but Sypha still got restless when staying in one place, and there had to be a balance on who they indulged. 

So they headed out, and almost immediately realized it was more than what they bargained for. And now they couldn't wait to get home. Trevor found himself smiling at the thought of seeing the castle, of sleeping in a familiar bed, seeing Adrian again. He then quickly shook himself and called himself a fool. 

They could see the castle by the time the sun was setting, and Trevor didn't want to stop, driving the horses on as Sypha slept in the back of the cart. They had gotten a new one with a little section that let them sleep in private. She didn't even wake up when they stopped in front of the castle. He had half a mind to leave her out here for the night, but he thought of all the creatures that had the slightest possibility of being around, and thought he rather not risk it. 

The hall was empty when he opened the door, which immediately put him on edge. Adrian always greeted them in the hall, because often times it was damn near impossible to find each other in this labyrinth. He didn't know what the best approach was. The best plan was probably to wake up Sypha. 

She groaned, waving him away in her sleep. "Sypha," he said, putting as much urgency into his voice. "We're here, but Adrian didn't come down to meet us. Something is wrong." 

That got her awake, her clear eyes sharp as if she had been awake for hours. "It's night, Trevor. He's probably asleep," she said.

"That's never stopped him before." Trevor snapped.

She sighed. "You're right, but let's start in the bedrooms, just in case." 

Trevor nodded. It was a good compromise. They set out for the stairs behind the throne that Adrian refused to throw out. The bedrooms they had set up were on the left side of the castle, away from where the fighting had gone that fateful night. Despite the disuse over the years, they were still the fanciest rooms Trevor had ever stayed in. The doors were open for two of them, but the one at the end of the hallway, what Adrian had called 'the master suite' was shut firmly. Trevor took out his sword and cautiously stepped up to it, flinging it open and charging inside. 

There was no fire lit in the room, making the only source of light the moon. The bed was untouched, but there was a chest by the window, and on it was a large white wolf curled up on it's side. It's eyes opened as they came in, a snarl building up in its maw.

Sypha relaxed behind him. "See, Trevor. You had us on edge for nothing!" She stepped in front of him, holding her hand out gently. "Adrian, it's us, did something happen?" 

The growling ceased, but his golden eyes still scowled out at them, flicking between the two. He stood up circled around himself and slumped back down facing away from them. 

Trevor bristled. "Well, that's a fucking warm welcome, huh?"

"Hush," Sypha admonished. She knelt down a few feet away from Adrian's platform and hesitantly reached out to pet him. Adrian flinched, but didn't snap at her. "I understand that you’re upset with us, and don't feel like talking, hm?" The wolf huffed and she took that as a yes. "I'm sorry we were gone for so long. We missed you every day, and we came back the moment we were done, didn't we?" Sypha turned her gaze up to Trevor, glaring pointedly until he got the hint.

Trevor sighed, sitting down next to her and adding his hand to the mix. "Yes, yes, the bed felt empty without your presence." He hesitated, tangling the thick fur around his fingers. "It wasn't the same without you." 

Adrian stiffened under his hand, and didn't move or look at them for a long while. Trevor had to stifle a few yawns as they waited for a verdict, which probably didn't help their situation. After a while, Adrian stood up, towering over them when they were on their knees and he was up on a pedestal. He seemed to study them, then quickly lowered his head to press his and Sypha's foreheads together, giving off a pleased rumble. He then turned to Trevor, and before he could react there was a large, wet tongue moving along the side of his face. Trevor staggered back, falling onto his ass as Sypha laughed. Trevor wiped at the slobber angrily, about to tell him off, but he saw the amusement in both of their eyes and decided to keep his mouth shut. 

Adrian hopped off the chest, his nose turned up in the air. He headed for the large bed, jumping into the middle and nosing his way under the covers. Trevor gave Sypha a tired look, who was already up on her feet, stripping to join him. Trevor huffed, knowing that this wasn't over, but there wasn't much either of them could do when they were just guessing at what had bothered Adrian and the fact that he wasn't willing to talk to them yet. He decided to take it as a good sign that he was willing to let them sleep in the bed. 

Hopefully, they could sort it out in the morning. 

*******

He woke up to laughter, and at first he didn't open his eyes, pulling the sheets over his eyes. He reached over to find the bed entirely empty. He was disappointed to find it cold, and so was his dick. It was already hard and wanting, probably was before he’d even thought about waking up. 

He got up begrudgingly, trudging out of the main bedroom and into the little area meant to be a semi-public space, they had set up a little dining room there, because none of them wanted to scavenge for food right when they woke up. 

He saw Sypha sitting at the table, a half eaten plate of food in front of her. Adrian was on the floor, sitting proudly, still in his wolf form. He had his head in Sypha's lap, and she was petting him while talking about what had happened while they were away. Trevor stepped into the room, and they both turned to him. "Well finally," Sypha said, "I was about to just take your share." 

"That would be awfully rude of you," Trevor said, sitting in the chair next to her, Adrian between them both. He stabbed at a few potatoes then waved his fork in the wolf's direction. "Still not talking to us, huh?"

Adrian huffed, rolling his eyes, and burrowing further under Sypha's hand. Sypha shrugged, but didn't seem distressed about it. They ate in silence, Sypha finishing up and making to stand. Adrian hopped off her, heading to a plate on the ground that Trevor hadn't noticed before, and started taking small bites into his mouth. 

"You know this would be a lot easier if you had thumbs," Trevor teased. Adrian pointedly ignored him, licking along the plate with as much dignity one could muster in that state. Trevor gave up and focused on his own meal. 

His tail slowly swished back and forth against the grey stone. A lazy contentedness. It seemed odd to Trevor, he had assumed that this was just an advanced version of the silent treatment, but if Adrian was feeling better, why was he still like this? He watched as the wolf moved, in a free and loose way that he rarely saw from Adrian, and that took much coaxing. He supposed he could see the appeal of staying in that form, everything was simpler, and maybe the ears had an advantage? 

Sypha stood, giving them both a dainty sniff. "If you need me, I'll be unloading the cart," she said, "Feel free to join me when you're both done with... whatever this is." And with that, she was out the door, leaving them alone. 

Trevor groaned, slumping to the table with his indecision. He had been looking forward to seeing Adrian for a long time now. He couldn't talk back, he couldn't eat at the table, and he couldn't do... other stuff. But then again, Adrian was still there, and in perfect health, supposedly. Trevor could imagine enjoying him in this form, though he had no idea what to expect. It probably wouldn’t be… bad. He had judged others when he heard the crude conversations in seedy country bars, but Adrian was still a person. He wasn’t going to violate anything if his partner wasn’t willing, and Trevor was very confident that he could get the vampire willing. 

Now that he was thinking about it, sex was probably the best way to get him out of this stubborn state.

He smirked as he stood, making his way out the room. "And you will find me in the bedroom," he said pointedly, not looking behind him to see if Adrian was even paying attention. If he wasn't, it was his loss. 

****

It had been a while since he'd had to prepare himself, so it took a bit of effort; the first task being finding the damned supplies. He had to go all the way to the washroom to get a decent vial of lubricant. By the time he'd gotten back to the bedroom, the other two were off. He grumbled, because that meant he would have to go and find them, and it was still cold in most parts of the castle, walking around naked would be ideal, but maybe putting on one of Adrian's fancy robes would be a different kind of sexy? They worked when he wore them, so they would probably look good on Trevor, too. 

It turned out, Adrian came to him, nosing the door open when he was three fingers in. He didn't seem surprised to see Trevor kneeling on the bed, but perhaps, Trevor thought, he could smell what was going on from outside. His golden eyes were intense as he stalked towards the bed. He stopped by the side, laying his head on the surface and staring up at him. Trevor could make out what he was thinking, but figured being as explicit as possible would be the best bet. He added another finger, getting deep enough to jab at his prostate, and his cock twitched in appreciation. "Are you going to come and join me or are you just going to watch?" 

Adrian tilted his head to the side, his paw lifting to his chest and dragging down, as if to point out the obvious. Trevor rolled his eyes, trying to give off an air of casual he wasn't feeling. "I know what I said, I didn't stutter." 

Adrian was still for a long moment, long enough for Trevor to doubt himself, stopping his fingers and pulling them out, then Adrian pounced, jumping onto the bed and pushing him down all on his own. Trevor went without resistance, laying underneath him and studying his movements. Adrian leaned forward pressing his forehead into his own, then licking down his chest, keeping his tongue as thin and dry as possible. Trevor appreciated the gesture, but wasn't what he wanted. He was already hard, already wanted to have Adrian inside him, he didn't need foreplay. And he could see, from his position under him, that Adrian didn't either. His cock was poking out of its sheath, a dark red and pointing directly at his face. 

He hiked his leg around Adrian's hips, pulling their cocks closer together. It emphasized their differences, how long it was in this form. He pulled Adrian down by the neck making them grind together while he nipped at the fluffy ear. He could feel Adrian's chest rumble, and he knew for sure he had made the right move in this. "I haven't had something inside me for too long."

When he rolled over Adrian pushed his shoulders into the mattress, a paw at the back of his neck to hold him down. He hiked his hips up, feeling the thick fur press against his skin. There was a moment where his mind was at war with himself, his instincts knowing that this wasn't the normal shape and wanted to reject what the rest of him wanted so badly. Adrian pulled his hips back and thrust forward, missing his entrance so his cock slid along his back. 

Trevor reached behind him, grabbing onto the thick shaft and guiding the flared tip to his hole. It took him a moment to relax enough to feel it push its way passed his rim. Just the tip felt overwhelming, thankfully Adrian held still as he caught his breath. He could feel Adrian panting against his shoulder. He pushed back when he was ready for more, and even then Adrian went millimeters at a time, each minute thrust feeling like it must be the last inch, but he just kept going. When he felt the soft tickling of hair, he knew it was all the way in. 

Trevor had never been this full, it felt like that thick cock was lodged in his stomach, moving his insides so that it fit perfectly. He groaned as Adrian pulled out, probably halfway but still so much, before shoving back in, knocking the breath out of him. Still, Trevor got the sense that he was holding back. pausing for just a moment to see the results, like this was an experiment of some kind. "Harder," he grit out, glaring over his shoulder. "Give me all you got." 

Adrian snarled, for the first time sounding like a real wolf, wild and feral. His thrusts shoved Trevor into the bed, his back bending to accommodate the strain, but he had never felt more heat coursing through his body. It was like his skin was on fire, feeding into his soul and burning away his sense of reason. He never expected it to feel this way, to set him off like this. It had him on the edge, unfamiliar and overwhelming. It felt like each thrust pushed him further away from his body, making his baser instincts come to the surface, and all he could do was just take it. 

When he came, it all came crashing back into him. His muscles seized up, and the sensation was on the edge of pain as he spilled on the sheets under him. Adrian didn't seem to notice, or perhaps didn't care. He fucked Trevor through his orgasm, even as he collapsed into the mattress. Trevor didn't mind, Adrian was so steady that it was almost soothing despite the intensity. He just let his tired mind get lost in it. 

Which is why he noticed when there as a subtle shift, something was changing behind him, and it took a while to get through all the haze around his mind to figure out what. Adrian's cock was somehow getting... wider. It took more effort to get it all the way to the base. Trevor couldn't think of what to do about that, and by then it was too late. With one final shove, Adrian howled, and stilled, his legs spasming as Trevor felt himself be filled. There was so much, that Trevor thought it would make its way all the way into his stomach. His rim was stretched wide, much more than he'd prepared for. It was an amazing feeling, constantly pressing against his prostate, he still couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Adrian licked at his shoulder gently, like an apology. He wrapped his forelegs around his waist and pulled him down to lay on his side, relieving the tension from his tired muscles, and the warmth radiating from him was dizzying, or maybe that was just everything else just ganging up on him. Falling asleep wasn't a conscious choice, but when he realized what was happening, he didn't put in any effort to resist it. 

****

When he woke up, he reached out blindly for his furry warmer. Instead he found long, silky strands. He ran his fingers through it absently, a smile tugging at his face. He opened his eyes to see Adrian, in all his pale, naked glory, laying next to him, a smirk playing on his lips. "What are you so fucking happy about?" Trevor grumbled. 

"I was going to wait you out for at least three days," he said, and Trevor had never been happier to hear his lilting voice, "but it appears you have exhausted me." 

Trevor chuckled. "Serves you right, you had us both worried out of our minds."

"Then you know what it was like for me this past week, when I hadn't heard from you."

The barb didn't reach Trevor. They had done their best. "Well," He took a deep breath, feeling the tension rising in his chest, the one that came whenever he was trying to say something genuine. "I'm glad you're back. It's good to see your face again." 

Adrian turned his eyes to him, rolling onto his side so they were face to face, the sunlight complimenting his sharp edges. "Welcome home, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> I will be on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) until they take it away from me. I do commissions now too!


End file.
